Race Around The Galaxy
by silentslayer
Summary: Imporant Chapter Please ReadKagome and Sango are two bounty hunters in the year 3795, broke and poor like most when they hear of a bounty on the heads of Inuyasha Youkai and Miroku Kanazza there bounty just my make their life and love life all change IK s
1. Default Chapter

A/N hello silentslayer here this is my first Inuyasha fanfic on the is name. if you have read Back to the Well by darkdestiney2000 i helped write it.  
  
Summary: Kagome and Sango are two bounty hunters in the year 3795, broke and poor like most when they hear of a bounty on the heads of Inuyasha Youkai and Miroku Kanazza there bounty just may make that all change there life and maybe love life also I/K and some M/S  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
Poor or not  
  
Kagome walked through one of the many sliding doors on the ship drying her hair. She walked into the main room in the ship more less the living of a house you could say.  
  
Sango sat in there surfing the net.  
  
"Find anything good Sango", asked Kagome.  
  
"Nope", she said, "just some low rate bounty's that would never pay off the bill".  
  
"Man we need some money soon or we may end up being the ones chased all over the galaxy instead of them", Kagome said.  
  
Sango just stared laughing.  
  
While this was happening Inuyasha and Miroku were up to no good.  
  
"So what should we steal today", Miroku said nonchalantly.  
  
"Oh the usual", said Inuyasha, "some banks maybe a few museums just to make our bounty even higher".  
  
"I like how you think my friend", Miroku said.  
  
"Well lets get cracking then", Inuyasha said turning their ship in the direction of a fairly large city.  
  
In about they had robbed three banks and two museums.  
  
"So what do you want to do know", Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I say we head towards Venus and go to the beach", Miroku said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
"Do you ever think of anything else", Inuyasha said.  
  
"Nope", was Miroku said.  
  
Inuyasha just sighed and headed towards Venus. He could use a vacation right about now.  
  
Back to Kagome and Sango.  
  
Sango had given up on looking and was now on the couch watching something.  
  
Kagome was now surfing. She was going down the list when she got an update on a new bounty the.....  
  
"SHIT SANGO COME HERE", Kagome yelled.  
  
"What what's wrong", Sango said as she walked over to Kagome.  
  
Then she looked at the screen.  
  
"OH MY GOD THATS GOT TO BE THE BIGEST BOUNTY I'VE SEEN", she said.  
  
Kagome just nodded.  
  
The screen read: Inuyasha Youkai-6ft 5, 150pounds, age21, race youki, hair white, eyes gold, bounty $1,000,000,000 yen, picture none. Miroku Kanazza- 6ft, 140pounds, age21, race human, hair black, eyes purple, bounty &1,000,000,000 yen, picture none.  
  
"Man I would of really like to see what they look like", said Sango.  
  
"Yah", was all Kagome said.  
  
Then all of a sudden the computer turned off so did all the other stuff in the ship.  
  
"Shit", they both said in unison.  
  
So there they were sitting in a ship with the lights flickering on and off.  
  
Then they heard a beeping sound.  
  
"Yes maybe this ship can help us out", said Sango as she ran to the cockpit.  
  
Kagome just sat there. She could hear Sango talking.  
  
Back to Inuyasha and Miroku  
  
Inuyasha was at the cockpit driving the ship while Miroku was doing something. Then another ship came in view.  
  
Then he got a message on over the radio.  
  
"Hello could you maybe help us are ship is going on the fritz and we are not the best mechanics in the world", Sango said over the radio.  
  
Inuyasha wasn't if it would be wise to help them. He called for Miroku to help him think what to do, and of course he should of known what was coming.  
  
Miroku got on the video screen so he could see her.  
  
"Of course beautiful lady well help you", Miroku said, "are there anymore beautiful goddess on board".  
  
"Dumb ass", was all Inuyasha said.  
  
"Yes and I wouldn't that to her either she beat the shit out of you", Sango said.  
  
"Oh ok", was all Miroku said. Then he said, "Give us a sec and well be over to help you out angel", Miroku said and then closed the link off.  
  
"What were you thinking they could turn us in if they figure out who we are", said Inuyasha yelling at Miroku.  
  
"I couldn't help it", said Miroku in defense.  
  
While they were yelling at each other the two ships had attached to one another.  
  
A/N well that's it for chapter one i hope you like it please R/R 


	2. The Black Sister's pat 1

A/N I'm glad people like my story it makes me so happy  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
Sad: I edited the first chapter so now Inuyasha is 150 and Miroku is 140 ok  
  
Slash: Thank you for your review and for the rating  
  
Three Letter Word: Thank you I like that part to and you get to see it put in action in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 2: The Black Sisters  
  
Sango was running to tell Kagome that they got some help.  
  
Kagome was digging up more information on Inuyasha and Miroku when Sango came in.  
  
"Kagome I got some guys to help us", Sango said all happy.  
  
"And I found more info on Inuyasha and Miroku", said Kagome. "They say there heading our way and this Miroku is a total lech".  
  
They both started laughing. After they calmed down Sango thought of something.  
  
"Now that you mention it the guy who said he would help was coming onto me", Sango said and the realized the pieces of the puzzle were coming together. "And the guy behind him had long white hair and gold eyes".  
  
"Great now how to trap them", Kagome said while thinking. "I've got it, we trap them in one of the guest rooms that have the bar doors".  
  
(A/N and if you ask why a guest room with bar doors that used to be a cell but they turned it into a guest bedroom.)  
  
"Yah that would work a tell them that the control panel is in there", Sango said.  
  
"Hey do you think you can handle them your self I have to go do something real quick and then I'll be right there", Kagome said.  
  
"I can it cant be that hard", She said.  
  
Then you here a knocking at the attachment door.  
  
"I got to go see you later", Sango said as she left.  
  
"Good now that she is gone I can read my letter", Kagome said  
  
With Sango  
  
She opened the door and Miroku and Inuyasha walked in.  
  
"I don't think I ever got your names", said Sango.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other.  
  
Then Miroku said, "The name Vash".  
  
"Names Spike", said Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh ok this way", she pointed for them to follow her. "Oh and watch out for the other girl on the ship I have a feeling that she's going to kill something".  
  
Miroku gulped, "Why do you say that", he asked.  
  
"If I'm not mistaken the letter she just got is from our father saying that she has to marry this guy that she hates", Sango said.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku both said"oh".  
  
"Enough about that here is the panel room the panel is in the left corner of the room", Sango said as they came to one of the guestrooms.  
  
Then it all happened in a flash they walked in, Sango closed the cell door, Inuyasha saying "there's no panel in here", then him trying to break the bars down with no success.  
  
Then Sango just started laughing.  
  
"My god the mighty Inuyasha Youkai and Miroku Kanazza caught by one girl", Sango said and started laughing again.  
  
"How the hell did you know it was us", Inuyasha said while growling.  
  
"Let's see long white hair, gold eyes, youkai, black hair, purple eyes, and a lech, yep that's what the bounty said you looked like", Sango said.  
  
Inuyasha just growled.  
  
"So your a bounty hunter", said Miroku.  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Ok then can I ask you a question then", he asked.  
  
"I don't see why not", Sango said.  
  
"Will you bare my child", he asked.  
  
SLAP  
  
"NO", yelled Sango.  
  
Miroku was now unconscious.  
  
"I'm starting to believe your the only one on the ship", said Inuyasha.  
  
"Why do you say that", Sango asked.  
  
"Because I can't hear anything else on the ship", he said.  
  
"Well there is", said Sango as she started down the hall.  
  
"Hey where are you going", Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I'm going to cook diner", said Sango.  
  
"Good what are we having", he asked starting to think what they were having.  
  
"We ha you to get water and bread", she said.  
  
"WHAT", he yelled.  
  
"And there's no bathroom in there either", she said with a smirk on her face and walked down the hall before he could say anything else.  
  
Kagome was just staring at the letter before her. Her father wanted her to come home and marry someone she hated. 'Ha like that's ever going to happen', she thought. Then she saw Sango walk down the hall.  
  
"So what happened", she asked.  
  
" Both look like what the bounty said", Sango said.  
  
"Ok well I'm going to my room for a minute to get my bow"; Kagome said and walked right past Sango.  
  
"Uh oh", was all Sango said before heading towards the kitchen.  
  
Inuyasha had his back to the bars, when heard something coming down the hall, he just figured it was that girl that had captured them but this person smelt like lavender and fruit. He turned around to see a girl with black hair in a pony tail, blue-gray eyes, looked to be about 20, had a black long sleeved shirt on with baggy black pants. And she just kept walking not even paying attention to him. She looked like an angel to him.  
  
As Kagome was walking to her room she didn't even look at the prisoners. Her room was next to theirs 'oh joy' she thought.  
  
She walked in a got her bow; it always helped her relive stress. She walked back out to find one of the prisoners staring at her.  
  
"Ah you must be Inuyasha", said Kagome while drawing back her bow to shoot at the target at the end of the hall.  
  
"Yah what of it", he said back.  
  
"Nothing", she said and continued to shot.  
  
Inuyasha was just staring at her then he looked at her bow on the side it said "Black".  
  
'No they couldn't be' he thought.  
  
"What is your name your sister never told us hers either", he asked.  
  
"Kagome", was all she said.  
  
"Last name", Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Black"  
  
"Shit", said Inuyasha.  
  
A/N so what did you think R&R and tell me flames are welcomed but i hate them. Next chapter "The Black Sisters 2" "Was the color of the room you raided blur or purple?" Kagome asked. "Blue", Inuyasha said. "Argggg that was my room", Kagome said. 


	3. The Black Sisters Part 2

A/N hi I'm back with another chapter  
  
hyperchica11: thanks for the review and here's the next chapter  
  
DarkJediDragon: thanks that's were I got the idea but for Inuyasha  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy: here's your update  
  
Three-Letter-Word: I love it when you quote my story in your review  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
Recap from last time  
  
"What is your name your sister never told us hers either", he asked.  
  
"Kagome", was all she said.  
  
"Last name", Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Black"  
  
"Shit", said Inuyasha.  
  
The Black Sister part 2  
  
"What's wrong", asked Kagome.  
  
"Um it's nothing", Inuyasha said hopping she wouldn't ask him anything else.  
  
"Yes it is", said Kagome walking over to Inuyasha and getting right in his face.  
  
"I said its nothing now leave me alone woman", he said while sitting back down.  
  
"Fine be a stubborn jackass for all I care I just wanted to know why you freaked out when I said my last name", Kagome said while getting back into a shooting position.  
  
"Fine I'll tell you"; he said still not looking at her.  
  
"Good", was all she said and sat down beside the door.  
  
"Um you see the last house we robbed the owners name was black", said Inuyasha while scooting away from Kagome.  
  
"So you mean you robbed my dad's house", Kagome said.  
  
"Uh huh", Inuyasha said.  
  
"Good"  
  
"What do you mean good", Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I hate that back stabbing son of a bitch", Kagome said.  
  
"Why", Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome shoved the letter through the bars that her father had written.  
  
Inuyasha read it. "So your dad wants you to marry this guy and I guess you hate this guy"  
  
"Yes", Kagome said, "I mean wouldn't you hate someone if they went around claiming that you were there's"  
  
"Yah I guess I would", Inuyasha said.  
  
"So any way what did you steal", Kagome asked.  
  
"Nothing really", he said, "just some really expensive swords and stuff and bows"  
  
"What color was the room blue or purple", Kagome asked.  
  
"Blue", Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome was strangling Inuyasha within a second.  
  
"You ass that was my room", she yelled.  
  
"How was I supposed to know it didn't really look like a girls room", he said  
  
Kagome finally quiet and sighed.  
  
"Man I should just take you to the authorities right now but I'm not", Kagome said getting an idea.  
  
"What do you mean", Inuyasha asked while standing up to look at her.  
  
"You have to do two things for me and I'll let you go", Kagome said.  
  
"Man I am glad I got you two for captors others would have of beaten us by now but what are the things I have to do", Inuyasha said.  
  
"First you have to give us enough of the money you two have stolen to pay off this ship and you have to act like you are my husband and come with me to tell off that jerk face father of mine", Kagome said.  
  
"WHAT", Inuyasha yelled.  
  
That's when Miroku woke up.  
  
"What's wrong", he asked while walking over to Inuyasha.  
  
"This bitch gave me option of getting us out oh here but we have to pay off there ship and I have to pretend to be her husband so she doesn't have to marry this jack ass", he said.  
  
"You mean that lovely young lady from before", Miroku asked.  
  
"No the other bitch on the ship she told you about", Inuyasha said this while moving out of the way so Miroku could see her.  
  
Miroku got one look at her and already had her hands in his. Inuyasha just started to growl.  
  
'Why am I growling it's not like I like, though she is really beautiful, argh what am I thinking', Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Will you bare my child", Miroku asked.  
  
Kagome in the nuts and Inuyasha hit him in the head.  
  
"Lech", they both said.  
  
"So are you going to take my offer or do we head for the police station", Kagome asked.  
  
"Feh", was Inuyasha answer.  
  
Kagome just sighed, "fine to the police station it is", she said.  
  
"Wait", Inuyasha said, "Can you give me some time to think about it", he asked.  
  
"Sure", Kagome said and headed down the hall to the kitchen to tell Sango her plan.  
  
A/N there you go chapter 3 hope you like it, I should have the next chapter up by tomorrow and the same way with Saturday and Sunday but after that no promises on when i will update because of school and soccer please R&R till next time c yah 


	4. Tricked

A/N hi its me again back with another chapter. Just to let you know I start school tomorrow so updates are going to be very slow. But anyway big thanks got out to starlight416, LoLo-de-la-Ro, DarkJediDragon, and AnimeObsessionFantasy for reviewing my story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters  
  
Chapter 4: Tricked  
  
As Inuyasha stared at Kagome's retreating figure he started thinking (A/N Oh my god he is using his brain lol) 'Ha so this bitch thinks she can trust me well she's got another thing coming'  
  
Then he turned back around at Miroku who was currently groaning in pain.  
  
"Hey Miroku", Inuyasha said, " get your sorry ass up I've got an idea", while grinning  
  
"God help us all", Miroku said while receiving a kick in the ribs  
  
"Just shut up and listen will you", he said, "Ok now I'm going to tell that girl I'll help her and when she lets us out I'll throw her in her room and lock the door and when that other girl comes will throw her in this room"  
  
"Yah then what will we do", Miroku asked  
  
"Well since our ship is well known I figured we take this ship, and keep those girls as hostages since we could raise our bounty and get hostage money in the process", Inuyasha said looking at Miroku  
  
"I know why you want to keep those girls", Miroku said, "you want to make that Kagome girl your ma....", Miroku never got to finish Inuyasha had punched him in the head and was now unconscious  
  
"Stupid lech", was all Inuyasha said  
  
Back with Kagome  
  
Kagome walked into the kitchen and sat down at the little table in the room while Sango was cooking something.  
  
"Um Sango", Kagome said timidly  
  
"Yah what is it Kagome", Sango asked while she was still cooking.  
  
"You see Imadeadealwiththehostagesthatiftheypaidofftheshipandactedlkemyhusbandtotickd adoffIwouldletthemgooksoisthatokwithyou", asked Kagome really fast  
  
Sango's eyes bulged out of her head and her eyebrow stared to twitch "YOU DID WHAT", Sango yelled.  
  
Kagome got up and stared running towards her room while Sango chased her with a frying pan in her hand.  
  
Kagome ran pasted the surprised Inuyasha and into her room and shut the door.  
  
Then Inuyasha saw Sango running down the hall with a frying pan.  
  
"Kagome opened up this door right now", she yelled.  
  
"Sango I'm sorry I'm sorry I don't know what came over me", Kagome yelled back through the door.  
  
"You....", Sango started but was cut off  
  
"Will you two shut up some people are trying to sleep", Inuyasha yelled back  
  
"You", Sango yelled while pointing to Inuyasha  
  
"I'm Inuyasha not You", he said.  
  
"Whatever you are the reason we are fighting", she said  
  
"Don't I feel so special", Inuyasha said back  
  
"Why I should", Sango said as she walked over towards Inuyasha's cell.  
  
Then all of a sudden Inuyasha had Sango in a headlock through the bars  
  
"You should what", he whispered into her ear  
  
Sango just growled in frustration  
  
Then Miroku woke up  
  
"Inuyasha what are you doing", Miroku asked  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing", he yelled.  
  
"Kagome help", Sango said  
  
Then Kagome ran out of her room to see Inuyasha holding Sango  
  
"What's going on", she asked  
  
"Now before I break your sisters neck, open up this door and then back away slowly and don't try any thing, now do it", said Inuyasha  
  
Kagome just nodded and did what he said  
  
Kagome opened the door slowly  
  
When the door was open Miroku ran out and put Kagome's hands behind her back  
  
Kagome started to try and twist out of his grasp but when she got a look from Inuyasha she stopped and hung her head down like a defeated puppy (A/N Hey shouldn't it be the other way around)  
  
"Now that's a good girl", Inuyasha said while looking at Kagome.  
  
"Miroku put her in her room and put the bars up", Inuyasha ordered  
  
And Miroku nodded did as he was told  
  
Inuyasha took Sango to the room on the other side of the cell and through her in and put the bars up  
  
"There now well know what you are doing", Inuyasha said.  
  
"Hey why did you throw her in there and I had to take the other one in, I think you like that one", Miroku said while pointing to Kagome's room  
  
"Feh", was all Inuyasha said  
  
"Oh so you do like her", Miroku questioned  
  
"Shut up lecher and go the thing's from the ship", Inuyasha said  
  
Inuyasha followed Miroku to go get their stuff  
  
As he pasted Kagome he saw he sitting on her bed with her face in her pillow  
  
'Please tell me she's not crying, I hate it when women cry its even worse when the smell and look as good as her, wait a minute where did that came from' Inuyasha thought  
  
Then he just said "Feh", and went to help Miroku  
  
After they had got all their stuff off their ship they put it in their rooms  
  
Inuyasha's beside Kagome's and Miroku's across the hall from Sango's  
  
While Inuyasha and Miroku were moving there stuff Kagome had some time to think  
  
'God I am such an idiot to think I could trust him, I mean he seemed pretty nice except for being a jerk that is way to hot for his own good, wait where did that come from I can't like him I mean he just threatened to kill my sister and locked me up", Kagome thought  
  
Now Inuyasha and Miroku were exploring the ship.  
  
"Wow this is a pretty nice ship I mean they've got TV, games, a computer, and a hole lot of other things", Miroku said  
  
"Feh", was all you got from Inuyasha as he sat down at the computer.  
  
Miroku just shrugged sat down on their couch  
  
Then all of a sudden you hear a scream from Sango and Kagome  
  
Inuyasha is at Kagome's room in a second  
  
"What's wrong wench", he asked  
  
"We were cooking before you throw us in here so if you don't turn off the stove the ship is going to burn down", Sango said  
  
"That's it", Inuyasha said  
  
Kagome and Sango both sighed and both went and sat back down on their beds  
  
Miroku walked into the kitchen and turned of the very hot stove and Inuyasha got back on their computer  
  
He was going true their files when he came to a file of Kagome's he opened it up, it was a letter to Kagome's father, it read,  
  
Dear shit face oops I mean dad, (Inuyasha chuckled at this)  
  
I thought I should tell you that if you think I am going to marry that wolf shit you've got another thing coming to you ('I wonder who this wolf shit is' Inuyasha thought) I don't care if you do disown me I'm 21 and can make my own discussions. Oh and if I see that wolf shit expect to see a package with his remains in it and a wanted poster to.  
  
Sincerely yours not,  
  
Kagome Black  
  
After Inuyasha was done reading this he started laughing  
  
Then he got an idea and started typing  
  
Dear Wolf Shit, (Inuyasha started laughing harder)  
Hi this is Inuyasha Youkai and I thought I would let you know that I am Kagome's boyfriend ('Am I really', Inuyasha thought but shrugged it off and continued typing) an If you think you are going to marry her think again, Oh and she smell's really nice and looks like a goddess ('Yep that's her, damn it I have to stop thinking about he', Inuyasha thought)  
  
Hope you go to hell,  
  
Inuyasha Youkai  
  
A/N so what did you think please R&R and tell me oh and I might have another chapter up by this weekend of maybe even tonight but i would not count on it oh well till next time c ya 


	5. Letters and Bad Tempers Part 1

A/N I'm back I finally got a break from my 6 day's a week soccer schedule any way  
  
Hyperchica11: I know lol AnimeObsessionFantasy: sorry for not updating Slash: thanks DarkJediDragon: thanks here's a new chapter Three-Letter-Word: sorry for not updating sooner Trunks106: thanks aaron  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers  
  
Chapter 5: Letters and Bad Tempers  
  
"Man I am to good", Inuyasha said to himself  
  
"Ok now to send this thing out". He said while looking for her email address  
  
'yes I found it, now upload it and finally send it', he thought  
  
'Man I wish I could see her dad's and that wolf shits reaction to this letter'  
  
~* In Japan*~  
  
Mr. Black was sitting at his computer searching through laws on the internet about having power over your children's life (A/N god what a loser)  
  
When he got a email "Great just what I need", he said  
  
He read who it was from and opened it immedatly  
  
It read...  
  
Dear shit face oops I mean dad,  
  
I thought I should tell you that if you think I am going to marry that wolf shit you've got another thing coming to you I don't care if you do disown me I'm 21 and can make my own discussions. Oh and if I see that wolf shit expect to see a package with his remains in it and a wanted poster to.  
  
Sincerely yours not,  
  
Kagome Black  
  
Dear Wolf Shit,  
  
Hi this is Inuyasha Youkai and I thought I would let you know that I am Kagome's boyfriend an If you think you are going to marry her think again, Oh and she smell's really nice and looks like a goddess  
  
Hope you go to hell,  
  
Inuyasha Youkai  
  
After he read this he was outraged  
  
"Why that good for nothing slut", he said  
  
He forwarded the email to Kouga  
  
~*Kouga's place*~  
  
"I've got mail", he said  
  
He opened it and read it  
  
"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT DOG TURD", he yelled.  
  
He grabbed his jacket and headed over towards the Black's  
  
A/N I know a very short chapter but be glad I updated I may be able to have part 2 updated by Saturday night depending if I have practice and It will be a very long chap I promise well thill next time c yah 


	6. Letters and Bad Tempers Part 2

A/N Here is the second part to Letters and Bad Tempers part 1  
  
Chapter 6: Letters and Bad Tempers Part 2  
  
Kagome was sitting in her room/cell thinking of a way to get out of here.  
  
Sango was doing much the same.  
  
"Sango", Kagome said  
  
"Yes, what is it", Sango asked.  
  
"I have an idea, we turn on our CD players on full blast and refuse to turn them down and when they come into to our rooms we turn the tables on them", Kagome said.  
  
"Yes that would work but they would probably be expecting that to though", Sango answered.  
  
"*Sigh* your right", said Kagome.  
  
Kagome just turned around and went back to her bed and laid face down  
  
'God how did I get into this', Kagome thought to herself  
  
Kagome also had a computer in her room  
  
Then you hear those famous words "You've got mail"  
  
Kagome got up and walked over to the computer and wondered who it was from  
  
She had three emails, the first one was a conformation one saying that her mail had been sent  
  
'What a minute I haven't sent any mail', she thought to her self  
  
She clicked on it and read her letter that she was going to send to her dad and the part Inuyasha had added  
  
"Why that.", Kagome said  
  
Then she clicked on the next one it was from her dad.  
  
Dear Daughter,  
You will marry Kouga and dump this bandit Inuyasha. (I'm not even going out with Inuyasha am I?, Kagome thought) We will be there tomorrow to sell your ship and bring you and your sister home. And also arrest your boyfriend like you should have in the first place. Why couldn't you and your sister turn out like Kikyo and just marry who ever I wanted to. Oh and if you say you can do whatever you want because your old enough, well your wrong little missy. According to Japan law the father of a female child has the right to marry the girl off to whomever he wants, and if the child refuses the child is to be put to death imdentaly.  
  
Sincerely yours,  
Dad  
  
Kagome couldn't take it any longer she broke down crying on the computer.  
  
Sango heard her and went to the front of her cell to see what was wrong.  
  
"Kagome what's wrong", Sango asked  
  
"Get on your computer and read this email", Kagome said holding back her tears  
  
Sango did as she was told  
  
After she got done reading she was in tears to.  
  
So Kagome and Sango cried together  
  
They were crying so loud that the boys could hear them  
  
"What's wrong", they both asked at the same but at their girls cell door  
  
They couldn't answer when they came it just made them cry harder  
  
Kagome still had her head done on her keyboard  
  
Inuyasha opened the cell even though the glare Miroku sent at him  
  
When he walked in Kagome was still crying so she didn't notice him  
  
Then he looked at the computer screen  
  
After he was done reading it he could under stand why she and her sister were crying  
  
"Miroku", Inuyasha said in a low growl  
  
Miroku turned around to look at Inuyasha after his futile attempts to cheer Sango up  
  
"Yes", he answered back "I've made a decision", Inuyasha said  
  
"And what would that be", Miroku asked  
  
"Were taking them with us", Inuyasha said  
  
(A/N I know that was out of character but I will have to do that to them every so often)  
  
"Why", Miroku asked?  
  
"I'll tell you later, just grab that Sango girl and put her in one of the spare rooms on our ship not in yours either", Inuyasha said while stressing that last part.  
  
"Then come back and grab some stuff you think she'll need", Inuyasha said as Miroku picked up the crying Sango who put up no fight. "And I'll get Kagome".  
  
"Ok", was all Miroku said as he headed for their ship  
  
Inuyasha walked back into Kagome's room and picked her up  
  
As soon as she was in his arms she burred her head in his chest and cried for all she was worth  
  
'Why am I crying on him and not fighting back', Kagome thought to herself as Inuyasha headed for his ship  
  
'It's because you like him deep down', a voice in Kagome's head said  
  
'..'. Kagome had no comment for that and just kept on crying  
  
As Inuyasha walked onto his ship he remembered something  
  
"Shit I forget", he said  
  
'There's only one spare room so that means she'll have to stay in my room', he thought '  
  
'I can hear that lecher already'  
  
"Oh well", was all Inuyasha said as he headed towards his room to lay Kagome down  
  
After he was sure there was nothing she could get into or hurt herself with, he locked his door and head back to her ship to get her stuff  
  
He got her clothes, some of her unminchables, tooth brush, toothpaste the basic stuff, also some guns, swords, and some of their bows.  
  
He also got some of there food  
  
When he got back he found Miroku sitting on their couch waiting for an explanation.  
  
"Give me a second I still have some stuff to take care of", Inuyasha said as he headed to his bedroom  
  
When he went in Kagome he cried herself to sleep  
  
He pulled his silky bed sheet covers over her fragile body and brushed some of her hair out of her face  
  
'Man I've known her for what 7 hours and I feel like I've known her forever', Inuyasha thought to himself  
  
After he was done pushing her hair out of the way he leaned down and kissed her on her forehead, then turned around and walked to the door before he closed and locked the door he took one last look at her the closed the door, and headed to what you could call a living room to tell Miroku how all this happened  
  
A/N So what do you think? I already have half of the next chapter planed out but I cant think where to go after that it would really help me if you would tell me some idea's as to where this story should go from here well anyway hope you like it I may have the next chapter up next weekend or tomorrow night depending on how may reviews I get and the idea's I get well till next time c yah 


	7. A Well Needed Vaction On Venus

A/N I feel so bad for not updating this fic for so long. But I am back in the writing mood now so you'll get some more chapters. And again I apologize for not updating. You can flame me I don't care I deserve it. Oh and to address another matter would you like to set up a mailing list so when I update you'll be the first to know just tell me in a review please or email telling me so.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy: We'll I updated but not as soon as possible  
  
Pan-Son-forever: Again I updated but not soon enough  
  
Lindy*girl: I getting better at that stuff now  
  
Penguinluvr: the grammar has been worked on  
  
Hellkepper: we'll I don't think this chapter will be a cliffy  
  
DarkJediDragon: soon ha would now be fine  
  
SilencingMyst: thank you Daryl  
  
Sammy -.-ZZZ : Thank you I made him OOC but I don't care it goes with the story  
  
Again I am sorry to all who read this story  
  
Chapter 7 A Well Needed Vacation On Venus  
  
"So", Miroku said, "the only reason she's in this mess is because you wrote telling her father that you were here boyfriend right?"  
  
"I guess", was Inuyasha's reply.  
  
"You guess", Miroku yelled back in his face, "so now there will be twice as many people looking for us, just great"; he groaned putting a hand over his face.  
  
"Well I say we go to Venus like we were going to and take a vacation", Inuyasha said looking at the still pissed Miroku.  
  
"Yes", Miroku said, "but what are we going to do with those girls?" he asked.  
  
"Well I just figured we keep them locked up in the ship till we get back", Inuyasha said, "and after we locate a new ship to".  
  
"Ah so that's why you want to go to Venus", Miroku said with a grin, "you sly dog, I know you would never go there without a purpose"  
  
"Yah or we could just skip the trip paint this ship and just keep going", Inuyasha also said.  
  
"Nope I like the other idea better", Miroku said, "once we get this new ship painted then we can leave this hunk of junk"  
  
"Whatever", was all Inuyasha said as he laid his head back in the chair he was sitting in.  
  
"So where did you put that girl, what's her name Kagome", Miroku asked with a grin.  
  
"In my room", was Inuyasha's answer, his eyes were still closed.  
  
"But, but you made me put Sango in the guest room, why can't she be in my room", Miroku pleaded.  
  
"1 you'll probably do something perverted to her, 2 I don't want her to kill you", Inuyasha said  
  
"But, but, but", Miroku kept trying  
  
"I said no", Inuyasha said like her was Miroku's father.  
  
Miroku just pouted like a child would when they didn't get their way. Inuyasha just laughed.  
  
~ Back to Sango ~  
  
Sango had awaked shortly after Miroku had brought her to the guest room, and was now searching for possible ways out and what she could 'kill those bastards with' as she put it. But was having no luck.  
  
While straining to listen to Inuyasha's and Miroku's conversation she heard Miroku say, "But, but you made me put Sango in the guest room, why can't she be in my room", he pleaded. Then she heard Inuyasha say, "1 you'll probably do something perverted to her, 2 I don't want her to kill you".  
  
"That Inuyasha is pretty smart, Miroku is stupid", Sango said quietly to herself  
  
"I'll just wait for him to come in here and I'll get out no problem", She said with a grin.  
  
~To Kagome~  
  
Kagome woke slowly from her sleep. She was so nice and warm in these blankets, and the bed was really comfortable. What really woke her up was when she heard Inuyasha's laughing. She gave a large yawn and looked around at her surroundings.  
  
'What', was all Kagome could think, 'this isn't my room'.  
  
She looked at the bed it had red silk sheets and a black comforter on it, the whole room was more or less down in all black and red. Giving it that scary but likable affect to it. The room was larger than hers and had a lot of books scattered around the room. And of course how could you forget all the clothes thrown throughout the room. She looked down beside the bed and picked a piece of clothing up. To her surprise it was a pair of black boxers with red hearts on them. She threw them and hid herself under the covers.  
  
'Ok so I now know I'm in a guys bedroom for sure', Kagome thought, the first word that came to mind was 'Inuyasha'.  
  
"So I'm in his bedroom", Kagome said quietly to herself  
  
That's when the idea came to her. What do men absolutely hate, "A clean bedroom", with that in thought she got out of the bed the troubles about her father forgotten. But not the thought's of revenge on Inuyasha.  
  
So she set to work. 'Oh is he going to hate me hehe', she thought as she started to throw his clothes into different piles. Shirts, pants, sock, and how can we forget his boxer, for these she grabbed one of his shirts to pick them up with. Then she started to put the books in piles.  
  
~Back to Inuyasha and Miroku~  
  
"Well I'm going to go check up on Kagome", Inuyasha said.  
  
"Yah I think I'll check up on Sango", said Miroku with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Nah I think I'll let her kill you", Inuyasha said as he headed towards his room. Miroku just gulped.  
  
"Maybe I'll take a gun with me", Miroku said nervously.  
  
Inuyasha just laughed as he unlocked his door.  
  
When he opened the door to see where she was, he was instead meet with a very neat room.  
  
"AHHHHHH what did you do to my room", Inuyasha yelled at Kagome.  
  
"Oh just cleaning it up", Kagome said casually.  
  
With in a second Inuyasha was behind Kagome as she picked up a book.  
  
"Who gave you permission to clean my room", Inuyasha growled into her ear.  
  
"Well if I'm going to be staying here I may as well live in a clean environment", Kagome said not phased by his growling.  
  
"Well you can't clean it", Inuyasha said as he picked her up and started to carry her out of the room.  
  
"What", Kagome said, " put me down, I said put me down", struggling to get free of the grip he had on her arms.  
  
"Nope isn't going to happen", he said while sitting down on the couch and putting her in his lap, and wrapping his arms around her waist but still holing her arms in place.  
  
"Why you", Kagome said before she was cut off by Inuyasha.  
  
"If you be a good a little girl I'll let you go", Inuyasha said while nuzzling her neck unintentionally. This got a gasp from Kagome so he did it again just despite her.  
  
"Will you quit that", Kagome asked through clinched teeth.  
  
"Why does it bother you", Inuyasha said with a grin and did it again and got another gasp from Kagome. Kagome just growled.  
  
"Ok, ok I'll stop", he said when they heard, "PEVERT", and a thump on the ground. Both winced. Inuyasha knew he had to go save Miroku from Sango so he got up with Kagome still in his arms and took her back to his bedroom and locked the door on his way out.  
  
Kagome just sighed and laid back down on his bed, got under the cover and went back to sleep. She was going to need her energy.  
  
Inuyasha walked into the room to see Sango sitting on the bed with her eyes closed and mumbling something incoherent to him. So he walked over to Miroku unconscious body but still keeping an eye on Sango. He finally dragged him out of there and quickly locked the door on the girl.  
  
He through Miroku on the couch and went into the kitchen and got an ice pack. He tossed it at Miroku not really caring if it hit him or not, or if he got it.  
  
He figured they be at Venus in about 5 minutes. He was now debating weather or not he should leave Kagome in his room or take her with them. This was the thought going through his head, 'Clean room vs. struggling and screaming woman attracting attention'. Obviously cleaning won even though he would miss his old dirty, just they way he liked it room. He sighed and walked over to Miroku and lightly punched him in the ribs. Miroku groaned and rolled over, off the couch causing him more pain.  
  
"What", was Miroku's only answer.  
  
"Were keeping the ship but were getting the paint job done", Inuyasha said.  
  
"Ok", was Miroku's answer as he got up.  
  
"And I told you not to be a pervert but did you listen to me", Inuyasha said looking lowly at Miroku.  
  
"But it was worth it my friend", Miroku answered with glazed eyed remembering the memory of Sango's butt.  
  
"Pervert", was all Inuyasha said before going into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey what are you doing Inuyasha", Miroku asked.  
  
Inuyasha walked back in with some handcuffs.  
  
"What are those for", asked Miroku.  
  
"So we can go get our paint job on the ship done", Inuyasha said.  
  
"Ok but why do we need hand cuffs"  
  
"Here's how I see it we give the girls a little be of fresh air they do what they do best by acting like they caught us, but actually we are the ones in control", Inuyasha said.  
  
"But how are we in control", Miroku asked very puzzled now as to how they would be in control.  
  
"We just tell them if were caught then they can sure as well say hello daddy, and back to getting hitched", Inuyasha said with a toothy grin.  
  
"Oh, I see now the longer they say with us the longer they can avoid being married off which they don't want to happen"  
  
Inuyasha nodded  
  
"Brilliant", was all Miroku could say.  
  
A/N ok, ok here it is the long awaited chapter and I mean long awaited lol. Ok I will be posting more often maybe every other week depending on my ideas and also on how much homework I have till next time silentslayer. P.S. if you guys want that mailing list tell me in the review and it will happen. 


	8. AWNVOV Part 2

A/N Ah I'm back with the 8 Chapter. Oh and I Have a Question for you guys. I am very great for those who do review my story but how good I get more to review. "What are you thoughts" as Huge Grant said in 2 weeks notice. Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Damn it all. Reviewers: SailorInu1: Thank you very much I try to make it like that. AnimeObsessionFantasy: yah really Lindy*girl: yep I'm back to writing again lol DarkJediDragon: I know but I had no ideas so I kind of hide in the shadows for a while. Recap: "Here's how I see it we give the girls a little be of fresh air they do what they do best by acting like they caught us, but actually we are the ones in control", Inuyasha said. "But how are we in control", Miroku asked very puzzled now as to how they would be in control. "We just tell them if were caught then they can sure as well say hello daddy, and back to getting hitched", Inuyasha said with a toothy grin. "Oh, I see now the longer they say with us the longer they can avoid being married off which they don't want to happen" Inuyasha nodded "Brilliant", was all Miroku could say. Chapter 8: A Well Needed Vacation On Venus Part 2 "Yes I know," Inuyasha said in a very cocky voice. Miroku chuckled a little at this. "Ok, now you go in and tell Sango what I just told you," Inuyasha said. Miroku just nodded and grabbed a pair of had cuffs from him and headed toward the room Sango was staying in. He was about to open the door when Inuyasha's voice stopped him. "If you touch in any perverted way I will let her kill you." Miroku just gulped and walked into the room. Inuyasha waited till Miroku brought a very mad Sango in. He could hear her muttering things along the line of, "If it wasn't for that blackmail I would turn your asses over to the authorities." "Ah my lady Sango were not that bad really, were just trying to make our way through life," Miroku said looking at him. Sango sat down with a huff and turned and looked at Inuyasha. "So where's my sister asshole," Sango asked still peeved. "I was waiting for the pervert to get you out so I can go get her," Inuyasha said standing up and heading for his room to go get Kagome. When he entered the room he saw Kagome asleep on his bed once again. He didn't have the heart to wake her up after he looked at her. 'Wait,' he thought, ' why should I care if I wake her up she'll turn us in the first chance she gets.' With that thought he walked over and picked her up. She snuggled into his chest for warmth. Inuyasha looked down at her and smirked. Then realized something. One I wake her up she'll yell my head off for one holding and two waking her up, or I could take her out there and be yelled at by that Sango girl. He went with number two. As soon as he walked out he heard a gasp from Sango. "What have you done to my sister," she hissed. "Nothing bitch, she's just sleeping", Inuyasha answered back an unknowingly hugged Kagome tighter against himself and breathed in her scent as he sat down in his chair with her still snuggled up against him After a couple seconds Kagome started to stir. As she slowly came to she thought, 'whatever this warm thing is I'm not going to get off it.' She stared at the neck of the person she was laying on then looked around at the rest of her surroundings and saw Miroku and Sango sitting on the couch across from her and saw they were hand cuffed. That's when she realized, 'there's Miroku and Sango but where is...' She looked straight up and was meet with Inuyasha handsome face. "Ah your awake," Inuyasha said with a toothy grin. Kagome just stared at him for a moment and realizing there position before yelling, "Why the hell am I sitting in your lap and why is Sango hand cuffed to Miroku?" "God woman do you have to yell so loud," Inuyasha said and brought his hands up to massage his ears which brought the one hand of Kagome's up also since they were hand cuff. And before Kagome could yell at him and ask as to why her hand was hand cuffed to his Inuyasha cut her off. "And the reason that we are all hand cuffed together is you are going to lead us to a body shop so we can get the ship painted," Inuyasha started, " but if you even try to take us in you can wish yourselves as good as married, but if you stay with us and do as we say that is prolonged." Kagome processed this though and let out a, "Fine" before turning away from him. "Good now lets go," Inuyasha said standing up holding Kagome around the waist. That's when Kagome thought a little idea. "Since we are supposed to lead you around like were turning you in we may as well act like it, so that means behave or we'll treat you like we do to all criminals we catch got it," Kagome said grinning at Inuyasha. Inuyasha just huffed and started leading Kagome to the exit, with Miroku and Sango following. Once they were in the crowd people didn't seem to notice Inuyasha and Miroku so going good so far. As they neared a place on the outskirts of the town were a paint shop would be willing to do the job for them. When they entered the shop the roles kind of changed, instead of Kagome dragging Inuyasha around like she owned him. Now Inuyasha was doing it. Inuyasha walked up to the messy counter and slammed his hand on to the bell. A grungy man walked out with his potbelly hanging over his pants and raised a finger to pick his nose as her neared the counter. "Ah what can I do for yah," he asked. "We need a paint job done to our ship," Inuyasha said eyeing the man as he looked at Kagome and Sango. "And how well ye be paying for this I would gladly take those women as payment," he said looking at Kagome with longing. Inuyasha growled loudly and pushed Kagome behind him, as did Miroku to Sango. Then Inuyasha said, "Sorry but their ours and I don't feel like parting with them," he said caressing Kagome's hand that was chained to his. Kagome stared at Inuyasha's back blushing. "How much is this going to cost?" Inuyasha asked. "To bad I really like that one", the man said pointing to Kagome who dug her face into Inuyasha's back and tried to get out of view of that man. "Sorry she's mine so how much is this going to cost?" Inuyasha asked very mad at the moment. After what Inuyasha just said Miroku and Sango just stared at him and Kagome blushed even more if possible. "Oh yah right it will be about 2,500 yen, it will be ready by tonight," the man said. "I'll pay you when I see the job done," with a growl Inuyasha turned around with surprised Kagome and he picked her up bridle style and walked out of the shop. Miroku and Sango still a little stunned by his stunt snapped out of it and followed quickly behind them. Kagome just sat in Inuyasha's arms to stunned too speak. She could feel a vibration though his chest as he growled and it slowly started to make her sleepy. Inuyasha was to mad at the moment to realize his friends were asking him questions like, where they were going and why was Kagome asleep. Now this on caught his attention and stopped and looked down at Kagome. And sure enough she was asleep against his chest breathing slowly. He had a quick smile on his face and then it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Then Inuyasha turned to Miroku and Sango and said mainly to Sango, " If you think you can not run away I'll let you guys go to the beach." Sango's eyes lit up and she stared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha took a step back and said, "What?" Inuyasha asked. "We've never been to the beach," Sango said. Inuyasha and Miroku just stared at her. "Never!" they both said at the same time. "Yep never," she said. Then Kagome yawned a little and snuggled closer to Inuyasha chest. Inuyasha was blushing now and looking down at Kagome. Then Inuyasha turned to Miroku and Sango and grinned. Which confused them. He then said, "Firsts ones to the beach wins," he said and took off running with his demon speed before they could protest. Finally Sango and Miroku shrugged and took off after the demon that was probably already there. A/N ah so here is the 8th chapter I know not really any action but next chapter is "Fun At The Beach" well till next time silent slayer 


	9. Fun At The Beach

A/N Ah well here I am back with the next chapter!!!!!!!!!! Oh and i will have the 8th chapter fixed by the end of the weekend so you can read it better.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha * starts to sob*  
  
Reviewers:  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy: Yep that's what i was going for I wonder what i will do with that extra time lol.  
  
Sammy -.-ZZZ: I will keep them moving as long as i have idea's lol.  
  
Vamps: I know i need to reload that but i can't really do that till the end of the weekend though and tell me your idea's I love to have things I can work with.  
  
HellKeeper: I like it when I make people smile :)  
  
Darksgall: thank you and i will update.  
  
Recap from last time:  
  
"First ones to the beach win," Inuyasha said and took off for the beach with his demon speed before they could protest. Finally Sango and Miroku shrugged and took off after the demon that was probably already there.  
  
Chapter 9: Fun At The Beach  
  
Inuyasha was at the beach within a second. He sat down with Kagome in his arms. He figured it would at least take them 10 minutes to get there so it gave him some time to think and plan.  
  
'Hmm,' he thought, 'since we're at the beach we should probably go swimming.' With that he stood up Kagome in his arms who was beginning to stir. She looked up at Inuyasha who was looking down at her then she heard the waves and the people and children screaming and laughing and looked around.  
  
"Wow." was all she could say.  
  
"Yea," Inuyasha answered and started to walk towards a shop that sold bathing suits. Kagome looked up at him confused. "Well we're at the beach we may as well swim," he said flashing her a toothy smile. She hugged him, which was kind of awkward for the both of them. Then Inuyasha let her down after they were in the store and surprise her even more when he took out a key and unhand cuffed her. She just stared at him in awe.  
  
"Why," was all that she could say.  
  
"Well as long as you don't try to escape they will stay off got it," Inuyasha said heading towards the boy section. Kagome was just about to head to the girls when Inuyasha's voice stopped her.  
  
"Pick something out for that other girl," he said and continued looking for something himself to wear. Kagome just nodded and went off in her own search for a suit. In about 5 minutes they had both picked something out. Inuyasha had a pair of black swimming trunks and a dark purple pair for Miroku. Kagome had a black bathing suit, but Inuyasha couldn't tell whether it was a two piece or a whole. She had picked out a dark blue whole piece for Sango.  
  
Inuyasha was going to ask Kagome what she got but decided he would rather wait and she what she looked like in it. He took ever thing up and paid for it, then they walked back to the beach where a Gasping Sango and Miroku came up to them. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and asked, "What's wrong with them they look like they just ran a mile."  
  
"That's because we did," Sango answered back still trying to get some air into her lungs. She looked at Inuyasha confused then he answered, "Well I told them first ones to the beach wins, and well we won," he said. "Oh," was Kagome's answer.  
  
"Well once you guys get rested we can go swimming," Kagome told Sango and Miroku.  
  
"We don't have any bathing suits," Sango said.  
  
"Yes you do, me and Kagome got you some," Inuyasha said handing them their suits. They nodded.  
  
"Ok let's go change," Kagome said and her and Inuyasha headed off into different bathrooms. That's when Sango and Miroku noticed that they were no longer hand cuffed together. They just decided that they would ask when they came out.  
  
Inuyasha came out in his black swimming trunks and a shirt on. And Kagome came back out with her long sleeved shirt still on but you couldn't tell whether she had a two piece or a one on because of it. That's when Miroku spoke up.  
  
"So why are you guys unhand cuffed?" he asked.  
  
"I told her as long as she didn't run she would stay unhand cuffed," Inuyasha tossed him the key so her could unlock Sango. Then Sango and Miroku went and got changed.  
  
Sango came out in her dark blue one piece and Miroku cam out in his dark purple trunks. They decided to get a mushroom umbrella and went and sat down under it. The boys decided to go swim and the girls were going to sunbathe.  
  
Inuyasha took off his shirt and raced Miroku to the ocean, and of course he won. Kagome finally took off her shirt to reveal a black two piece. Kagome and Sango laid down for a bit when they heard two voices that seemed to familiar.  
  
"Do you think the reports about then bringing them here were correct?" the one voice asked.  
  
"Yes and if they do anything to my daughter i swear i will kill them myself," and older voice said.  
  
Kagome and Sango looked at each other and started to panic. Then they saw Inuyasha and Miroku start to get out of the water and they both decided kind of sisterly bond that they had to get them out of there. So on a count of three they both tore off towards the boys.  
  
Were as with they boys when they saw them come running at them it was like watching bay watch. But not really they were just admiring them. And Inuyasha finally got to see Kagome bathing suit. He was drooling. But then they girls grabbed their arms and drug them out into the water till about it reached their shoulders, then the girls let out the breath that they had been holding.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Miroku  
  
"They're here," Kagome said, "those god damn assholes are here," she said getting angry.  
  
"Who?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Our father, and that god damn wolf," Sango said.  
  
Inuyasha just growled and started to move towards Kagome. Then Kagome said, "I think we should split up it will make it harder for them to find us and i doubt that they will come in the water," Kagome said. Everyone just nodded and then Inuyasha spoke up.  
  
"Ok Sango you go with Miroku and get back to the ship and tell that guy to hurry up and we'll pay him double," Inuyasha said. They were about to protest when Inuyasha bellowed, "GO!" And they head around the area that the wolf was supposed to be.  
  
Then Inuyasha turned to Kagome and gave her a very toothy grin, he defiantly had something planed. Kagome started to back away not liking the grin at all. Then Inuyasha suddenly grabbed her around the waist and picked her up and started toward shore. Kagome turned around in his arms and hissed, "What are you doing."  
  
"Well," he started, "were going back to our umbrella and make it so they don't smell you." This confused Kagome, "How are you going to do that?" she asked. "You'll see," was all he said as they got to the umbrella.  
  
{Should I be evil and stop here I wonder nah I'll continue on lol had you going there didn't I}  
  
Inuyasha could smell this Koga guy was like 30 feet away from them so he had better get started so he didn't smell Kagome.  
  
He sat down under the umbrella with Kagome in his lap and then asked her, "Do you have one of those ponytail things?" She nodded and got off of his lap and crawled over to her pants and took it out of her pocket and handed it to him. She was about to ask him what he needed it for but her question was answered when he pulled his hair up so i covered is ears. Then he leaned back and grabbed a case out from one of his pants pockets and opened it and took out two colored contacts and popped them in. Then he turned to Kagome and asked," Now do I looked like Inuyasha or some guy that had a horrible bleaching accident?"  
  
Kagome looked at him and said," bleaching." "Good," was Inuyasha's reply as he could hear the guy turning over umbrella's as he made his way toward them. Inuyasha quickly grabbed Kagome, which surprised her and laid her down and then covered her with himself. She was about to protest when he leaned down to her ear and whispered, "he's coming our way and if her flips the umbrella scream and hide your head somehow ok," he said. Kagome nodded and then Inuyasha did something that really scared her. He leaned down and captured her lips in a very gentle kiss. Kagome was surprised at first but after a couple seconds of his coaxing she started to respond and rapped her arms around is neck, and he started to take that as a sign and smirked to himself and started to deepen the kiss a little. He was about to ask her for entrance into her mouth but the their umbrella was flipped and they pulled part and Kagome did as she was and screamed but not loud enough that it would hut his ears and she buried her face into his neck. Inuyasha sat up with Kagome in his lap still nuzzling her face into his neck. He glared at Koga and the yelled, " What the hell do you think you are doing?" Inuyasha as he said starting to get louder, "How would you like it if i interrupted you and you girlfriend kissing," he said, he could tell his plan was working.  
  
"I, I, I umm," Koga stuttered.  
  
"Come on sweetheart," Inuyasha said picking up Kagome and their clothes and headed for the exit of the beach.  
  
Koga just shook it off and headed down the rest of the beach looking for Kagome.  
  
After Inuyasha had got then pretty far away from the beach he let Kagome down. She had her head down obviously blushing. Then she said, "Thank you for getting me away from Koga."  
  
"It's ok it's the least I could do, " he said. Kagome walked over to him and hugged him, which he meagerly returned, and then Kagome said in a whisper, "Even though that was my fist kiss, it was great," she said and he then buried his head into her shoulder and breathed in her scent. Then he pulled back and said," Well then if you thought that was great this will be better." He pulled her into a very passionate, which she returned back with some difficulty not really knowing what to do. He finally pulled away and said something very smart, "I think we'll have to work on that one before we can go any farther."  
  
You could hear the slap ring out through the whole city as Kagome stomped away.  
  
A/N so what do you think. I need ideas for the next chapter they will get the ship back but then i have no clue what to do. Please R&R it will make me so happy if you do. Well until next time silentslayer. 


	10. News Not So good

I have some sad news my friends. It seems sports once again has come in the way of my writing. I have been having tennis practice everyday and it will continue to be that way till the beginning of May. But when I do have time to write here is the order of the stories I will post: Why Me, Bad Unions, When The Future Returns To The Past, and finally Race Around The Galaxy.  
  
I am truly sorry about this but my sports usually end up messing with my writing time the same with homework. My teachers have been giving me tons of homework lately so that messes me up to. But I have recived a great award at my school. Out of all me teaches classes I have the highest grade. I'm so happy.  
  
Well till I return Signing out SilentSlayer 


	11. Sorry

I have some very bad news; I'm putting all my stories at the moment on hiatus. Yes, yes I know I'm going to be yelled at but go ahead. I have just gotten done with tennis. I had stuff going on every day and now I have some really big tests to study for. Plus more projects are due and to make things worse I have Elizabethan try outs next week so I'm a nervous wreck right now because of that. Secondly I haven't really had a chance to think of what was going to happen in the next chapter so you could say I have writers block right now. But I promise I will try as hard as I can to update everything by the second week of June. And maybe if I have the time earlier but if not I may try to give two chapters for each story. You all are probably going to yell at me some more, but I think I'm going to start another new story. The idea came and well I can't just let it slip away, anyway I think I need it to take my mind off some things. So I'm sorry, I truly am but I think I need to take a break from it right now. SilentSlayer 


	12. Sorry For All The Trouble

I'm sorry to do this guys and I know I'll get flamed till no tomorrow but I'm not happy with any of the stories I have written so far. Yes that means eventually I will be taking them all down sometime this spring. But I will have all new revamped stories to replace them. I know some of you will never read my stories again because I never update and all that other stuff but I really don't care. For me it's just the joy of writting them though when you guys review it helps well till I ever update again see you. Though I'm entering a Harry Potter Writting contest but that will be the only thing update on my name for a while sorry


End file.
